


The Regeneration

by Viboku



Series: The Regeneration [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Character Death, Death, Depression, F/M, Feelings, Grief, Heterosexual, Hiatus, Homosexual, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Oneshot, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV, POV First Person, POV altering, PTSD, Plot, Point of View, Regeneration, Social Anxiety, Stream of Consciousness, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, WIP, Worldbuilding, Xeno, arc, feedback, hurt/discomfort, otp, tbc, will keep adding tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viboku/pseuds/Viboku
Summary: On a regular summer day Wade gets into a fight with his mum, when Wade accidentally dies he looses his memories and realised that he has the power to regenerate. His powers set off a number of events as he meets new people both good and bad. Join him on his journey to find out why he has these powers and how to control them!





	1. The nosedive; part one.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: The nosedive; part 1. 
> 
> This part is the first part of chapter one, seen from the point of view from main character Wade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wade gets into a fight with his mum on a shitty summer day things escalate, his mom accidentally falls of a balcony, Wade trying desperately to safe her goes down with her, he dies and finds himself able to regenerate. He wants to figure out why and how his powers work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Wade gets into a fight with his mum on a shitty summer day things escalate, his mom accidentally falls of a balcony, Wade trying desperately to safe her goes down with her, he dies and finds himself able to regenerate. He wants to figure out why and how his powers work...

Chapter 1: The nosedive

_"You can never love someone like you can miss them."_

Wade POV, June 26, 13:11

I get hit on the back of my head. "Loser." Zack says mockingly. Back to reality. "You've been staring outside for 5 minutes." I look straight through him and look outside; it is dark because of the clouds, almost feels Melancholic, as if it’s going to rain, this would not surprise me, it has been far too hot for the last few weeks. When I look back, I see that Zack and his friends have already left, actually, everyone has already left. Has the class been dismissed?

I walk out of the room and through the long hallway past all the lockers and doors into the men's toilets. It is quiet. I go to the taps. I hold my hands under the tap and rub my wet hands over my face and through my naturally almost salmon pink hair and stare into the mirror. deeply into my eyes, or at least I try to. At the place where my head should be placed there is a flyer. I read the big orange letter surrounded by drawn flowers at the top of the flyer. They read: 'FESTIVAL ON FRIDAY EVENING'.

  
The poster is from Ariel. A girl from my class. I grab the poster and put it in the back of my bag. Now on to German. I walk back into the corridors, which are painted in all colors to hide the real depressing atmosphere of the school. I walk past all the classrooms and a few students stare at me.  
201, 203, 205, 207, 209, 211. I open the door to the room and walk inside.

I walk to the back table of the room and turn around, while I throw my way too heavy bag on the table. I see Ariel, she is as red as a tomato, perhaps even redder. In her hand is a flyer, the same flyer as the one in my bag. She looks me straight in the eye and I feel her shame.  
This is not just a flyer that looks like mine, this is my flyer.

I was formerly Ariel’s my best friend, she didn’t think I was crazy thanks to my hair color, she was often also bullied by her red hair. When we went to high school and she saw how people reacted to me, she decided she did not want to be my friend anymore. “S-sorry. Sorry Wade." She says softly, but I hear her voice clearly. It is in my head. Only now I realise why she apologizes. It was a mistake that I knew about the party.

* * *

Wade, June 27, 00:15

_It's fifteen minutes past midnight. It is not busy outside, but it is still very stuffy, just as if someone is trying to suffocate you, but does not have the strength to do so. It's hot. Everywhere windows are opened and fans are being turned on. In a room, on the 21st floor of a 34-storey, 164-metre tall building, a blue light turns on, a too bright light of a telephone. The room is gray, modernly dressed and cluttered. Under the blue light is a face that belongs to a body, that body belongs to a young boy of maybe not much older than 16 years. The name of that boy is Wade._

I turn around and leave my bed. I put my phone down and my feet land on a soft carpet, so soft that it feels like you're walking over the clouds. I take a step and yet another. My right foot now lands on the cold gray hardwood floor that runs through the entire apartment, except in the kitchen. The floor keeps everything simple, because my mother loves a lot of striking colours. These colors fit exactly with her normal behavior. 'Normal' because she has changed lately; she is somber and gray. I do not mind this, gray is beautiful, it is calm, it is not too light like white and not too dark like black. It is exactly in between, a mix of both.

I grab sweatpants and a T-shirt from my chair with 'previously-worn-clothes-that-do-not-stink-and-so-do-not-have-to-be-washed-and-can-be-worn-again.' Take it quickly and continue my journey over the cold floor. I walk through the door of my room, which was open ajar and I continue to the corridor, the living room and the kitchen in one. Walk along the basket that belongs to January, a brown and white American Akita dog. He is young and it is strictly forbidden for him to lie on the couch, he decided not to obey either of these things. His favorite activities include: Sleeping, lying on the couch and sleeping on the couch.

I walk through the door that leads outside and go from the cold floor to an even colder floor. I see my mother sitting on the pink garden chair next to the vegetable garden, she smokes a cigar.  
"Since when do you smoke?" I ask her.  
"Since when are you not sleeping yet?” She asks me.  
"OK, fair point." I laugh "Do not you think it's way too hot to sit out here in a heatwave like this one?"  
"No, it can not be handled if you just sit still, maybe you should try that, lie still and sleep."  
I sigh: Okay."  
I turn around and want to walk away.  
"Oh and honey! I'm not home tomorrow. I'm going out with Liza. You know that, right? "  
"Huh? But am I going to Ariel's party tomorrow?!"I decided to go to her party, to show her that I still exist and that I am still the same Wade as in primary school.  
'No absolutely not! Somebody has to be home tomorrow night! And we have already agreed this weeks ago! '  
'Yes! Weeks ago! Do you really think that I still remembered? I really can not cancel now! "  
"Absolutely not, Wade!" Mama says as she gets up from her chair.  
"But mum ..." I start breathing heavier.  
she interrupts me 'No matter, someone has to stay at home and I do not tolerate this behavior from your Wade! Go to bed! This is over!"  
It sounds like that, but I am not done just yet. "I wish daddy was alive!" I say irritably.  
'Get out! Now! "She raises her voice, i hurt her.  
I do not and will not give up. I have to go to Arielle's party.  
"And besides, you're probably not invited," mum says. I look at her questioningly.  
"What does that mean?" I'm getting even more annoyed now.  
"That I have not seen Arielle for years, actually I have not seen anyone for years and now I just have to believe they invite you to a party?"  
"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect enough for you!" I almost shout.  
Mum grabs the cart with flowers on it to lean against. "Do you behave like this at school too? Because if you do I can understand quite well why nobody likes you!’ She says.  
'I can not be perfect either; I'm not a goddamn house plant! "I shout at her.  
'I get that! A plant is at least still fun to have in the house! "She is shouting now too.  
"You arrogant bitch! You're only thinking about yourself!" I yell and I turn around angrily, almost crying.

I hear a shriek.  
"Mum!" I scream and I try to catch her. She fell over the railing when the shopping cart slipped away. As well as all the pots of flowers which have fallen to the ground and smashed. I run through the glass pieces on the ground to catch mum and succeed to grab her hand, but before I know it I slide off the railing and am falling, the railing scrapes my belly. I bleed Under my feet and my stomach burns very badly. I hear the train leaving and know exactly what time it is, 00:24.


	2. The Nosedive; part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara misses her train by accidentally loosing her bag, after sneaking out to go to a party after school, she wakes up after passing out in the next train only to watching two possible suicides, when being unable to safe the figures she takes a picture. Something is up with the picture, it has strange texts on it.

  
Kara, June 26, 23:13

_The night is warm and the odour of people's sweat is strongly smellable throughout the train. In the back of the train is a thin, short girl with a Japanese background, she has a round face and big eyes. She looks around and is disgusted by the sweat marks on the shirt of the man sitting next to her. Her name is Kara, she is named after the Latin word for beloved; 'Carus'._

I look around me, which is disgusting, but I will have to accept it the next half an hour. I stop staring and take my phone out of my pocket and look at the time. 23:13. The follow-up train to the station leaves in a few minutes. I am on my way home from school. At the station I take the bus to my village, there are no trains that go directly there.

People get in and check their ticket at the check-in post. They walk into the train and go to the back, they laugh loudly and have fun, maybe they are drunk. The train doors close again. I look outside, at the deep black sky only illuminated by the moon.

I see the conductor walk in the train and I grab my handbag. If there is a conductor there is a ticket check. It also means that the train can leave any time. I wave my hand down again and try to grab the handbag, but I can get it. I look under the chair, it’s not there. I get annoyed; Where is my bag? Shit, I must have forgotten about the bag in the previous train, which hasn’t left yet.

"Excuse me," I say, "could I pass, please?"  
The man next to me looks at me sheepishly as he slides his legs a little to one side. Of course, I have not checked out, that has to be done at the end station. I run the train and walk straight through everyone on the train. My heels click on the tiles. I just went to a party, right after school, so I dressed as neatly as possible this morning, my mom doesn’t know. I panic, I have to catch the train. I run to the other train. I run straight through all the people who are still on the train. I do not apologize, I really do not have time for that now. I check under all seats and become warmer after every wrong seat, I look like a crazy dinosaur, by the way I walk. I start to pant and get tired. I run into the wall with my head. Ouch! I did not notice that I was already at the end of the train. I checked all the seats. Where is my bag? I get stressed. Everything is in that handbag! My wallet, my bank card and my school books. All my textbooks. I love learning. I check my phone while I run back out of the train. I sprain my ankle, fuck! 22:22! Fuck no time for lingering. The train leaves in about two minutes. I run to the gates and jump over them; I tear my classy pants but that does not matter. I make a final desperate attempt to find my bag. The lost-and-found desk. I run in and calm down a bit. The man at the desk looks at me. "Good evening, can I help you with anything?" He says. "Yes, please." I reply "Have you found a light pink handbag?"  
"Yes, missy!" Says the gentleman. I am suddenly completely relieved.  
'Oh my goodness!' I say of relieve.  
"Is that yours, young lady?"  
"Yes, that's right, so can i have it?"  
'Well well. Not so fast. If it’s really yours, what's in it? "  
I think about his question even though I already know the answer. "Many books, a blue wallet and a check-in card."  
The man gives me the bag. 'Here you go, young lady, and pay more attention to your things from now on.'  
I friendly greet the man goodbye and walk out of the room. I see the train leave and I want nothing more than to scream. Ugh. Really? I ask myself.  
I walk further up the platform and crash at the first post. I take off my heels and throw them down beside me. Fuck!

  
* * *

Kara, June 27, 00:22

I am now in a virtually empty train. The train leaves in 2 minutes and I definitely have everything this time. I turn my head back and close my eyes, I crash out. When I wake up again, people around me are screaming. I ask myself why. I look outside and see a playground behind a fence, behind that is a high apartment block. What is happening?  
"Somebody jumped off that building!" I hear a girl say. I look up and see two vague figures falling down. I am perplexed. Without thinking I take out my phone and zoom in on the figures with the camera. I take a picture. I want to call the emergency number or catch them, but I can not do anything, I’m trapped in the train. I can do nothing more than see how the figures fall slowly and how the train continues. I flop back in my chair. I'm in shock. I still can not think normally and pick up my phone again. I open the pictures app and look at the photo. I see the two figures on the photo. Suddenly something goes wrong on the screen, it jumps to black for a moment, then the picture has changed. They are still the same two poorly visible figures, but there is a soft text on the photo; The text says 'F I N D M E’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I am a Dutch newbie writer, my story is originally written in Dutch and since I am too lazy to translate my story thourogly it might have grammatical errors or sentences that make no sense, please tell me if so. 
> 
> Criticism is okay, good actually!
> 
> My story is WIP and i will change former chapter s if necessary!


End file.
